Secretos de la armadura
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Hay cosas de las que Lucy preferiría no enterarse ¡y menos de esa manera!


_**Secretos de la armadura**_

-v-

Lo que Lucy no quería saber de Erza

-v-

Ah, hacía tanto calor ese día en Magnolia, esos eran los pensamientos de Lucy Heartfilia al salir ese día de su casa camino al gremio de Fairy Tail. Como de costumbre, para esos climas no llevaba mucha tela pesada, iba lo más fresca posible con una de sus blusas escotadas y una falda corta. Estaba incómoda con esa repentina onda de calor veraniega que azotaba ese día la ciudad, a cada dos por tres tenía que pasarse el dorso de la mano por la frente para apartarse el flequillo rubio que se pegaba a la piel con el sudor. Si tan solo no hiciera tanto calor… podría ir de mejor gana a buscar un trabajo que realizar, se le estaban acabando los fondos y pronto habría que pagar la renta, otra vez.

De llegada al gremio saludó a los pocos que estaban holgazaneando en las mesas, esparramados cual peces fuera del agua, como si se evaporaran con ese calor… calor, el calor también estaba azolando el gremio ese día. Las respuestas no fueron muy efusivas como de costumbre, y en realidad, el gremio lucía bastante deshabitado, pensó. Se debería a que todos habrían tomado un trabajo para escapar de la ciudad o un día libre. Lo que fuera, habían hecho bien, Lucy tendría que resistir un poco más y hacer lo mismo.

— ¡HIEEE! ¡NO HAY NI UN SOLO TRABAJO AQUÍ! —chilló aterrada de encontrar el tablón de misiones vacío. Cosa que no se veía todo el tiem… bueno, cosa que no había visto nunca más bien, siempre quedaba alguna tontería que hacer, algún anuncio de broma que no ofrecía recompensa alguna... pero aquel día del infierno no había nada que hacer más que echarse a morir.

Y eso es lo que acabó haciendo Lucy, echarse a morir en la barra con la cara ensombrecida. Esperaba que de la nada saliera Mirajane y le diese una de esas tantas palabras de ánimo que ayudaran a ser menos cruel esa realidad, como solía ocurrir siempre que encontraba a alguien deprimido. Pasaron dos, tres, cinco y diez minutos y nada ocurría, seguía escuchando el extraño silencio en las paredes del gremio, cosa que parecía hasta fúnebre.

Lucy alzó la vista con ese pensamiento, _¿fúnebre?_, ¿Dónde estaba Mirajane?, volteó a los lados y no la encontró. Qué raro, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿habría salido huyendo del calor como la mayoría de los afortunados?, tendría que averiguarlo.

—Ca… Cana, ¿Cana? —la llamó. Estaba tendida en la mesa durmiendo con un barril abrazado al costado y un sinfín de botellas de vino vacías a su alrededor, sus ronquidos le decían lo profundamente dormida que estaba. Lucy tuvo que insistir un poco más. —Cana, arriba Cana, hey —le decía moviéndola de un lado, obteniendo por respuesta gruñidos sin sentido.

Después de un rato, Alberona regresó en sí a medias, al menos podía responder a las preguntas que Lucy le hacía.

—Mirajane fue por unas cosas al pueblo, creo que iba a comprar verduras para hacer un caldo revitalizante —bostezó—, si mal no me equivoco era para Erza.

— ¿Para Erza? —Parpadeó Lucy sorprendida— ¿por qué?

—Creo que amaneció con fiebre, posiblemente se trate de un resfriado —trató de concretar Cana—tengo entendido que a ella los climas en extremo cálidos o en extremo fríos no le vienen muy bien, seguro que por andar siempre en armadura no nota mucho las diferencias en la temperatura.

—Puede que tengas razón… —coincidió—la verdad es que me cuesta un poco creerlo, Erza siempre se ve tan viva y sana, es difícil imaginarla enferma. —Admitió.

Cierto, Erza es todo lo contrario a cualquier mujer de ese tiempo. Es fuerte, valiente, también muy hermosa y las dos cualidades anteriores la hacen más atractiva para todos. Lucy reconocía que la admiraba bastante, y también le apreciaba como una buena amiga. Saber que estaba enferma le preocupaba por más que se tratara de Erza, por lo que ya tenía algo que hacer ese día. Se despidió de Cana devolviéndola al sueño alcoholizado y preguntó a los que estaban en las mesas si alguien sabía donde estaba Erza. Macao le indicó que probablemente estaría en las habitaciones del gremio, pues la noche anterior Erza se había quedado a dormir allí y había amanecido con esa fiebre de 40º.

"_Bueno, incluso Erza puede enfermarse"_, se dijo subiendo las escaleras y doblando al corredor donde quedaban las habitaciones. Era la número 77 según recalcó Macao, esa quedaba casi al final de esa planta.

Se detuvo, le pareció escuchar voces, una conversación. Lucy distinguió que una de las voces era masculina y familiar. Avanzó con pasos cuidadosos como quien no quiere ser escuchada al llegar, ni ella misma entendía porqué tomaba esa actitud tan cautelosa si no pretendía escuchar nada a hurtadillas ¿o sí?

—Eres un necio, ¿lo sabes?

—Ya te lo dije, no pensaba salir de todas formas.

Aguzó el oído, sin duda la conversación era en la habitación 77 donde se suponía que estaba Erza con fiebre. Supo que Erza había hablado, y tardó en reconocer que la otra voz era de Gray.

"_¿Gray?, ¿no había salido de misión?"_, raro. Había jurado que con ese calor iba a terminar tomando una misión por su propia cuenta. Gray odiaba el calor como nadie, teniendo sus obvias razones para ello. Lo suyo eran las temperaturas bajas, ese calor del infierno más bien le venia a Natsu.

—Esta temperatura tampoco es buena para ti, debiste tomar una misión en cuanto pudiste.

—Me da igual —contestó un necio Gray—y miren quien me viene hablar de temperaturas… si tú estás ardiendo.

—Lo dices porque eres muy sensible a percibir temperaturas altas, Gray —respondió la voz calmada de Erza—tú no soportas estar en contacto con el calor por mucho tiempo.

Silencio, Lucy se sobresaltó por ese repentino silencio que se había formado. ¿Erza habría dicho algo hiriente a Gray?, no parecía. Sintió inquietud, y cierta curiosidad por saber que ocurría entre ellos. Se regañó por verse tan entrometida derepente en una conversación que no le competía, después, se replanteó la idea de ver lo que sucedía discretamente. No es que estuviera espiando a sus amigos, no… solo… le picaba la cochina curiosidad.

Como se arrepentiría después de eso.

La maga de espíritus estelares encontró una rendija para ver en la puerta del cuarto, que estaba entreabierta. Cuando el ojo de Lucy se asomó en aquella abertura sus retinas se dilataron por el impacto de la escena que se desarrollaba en el cuarto.

Lo que le permitía la estrecha vista ver fue la cama donde yacía Erza, semi recostada, aparentemente con un camisón blanco ligero ¿o era una blusa abotonada?, no lo sabía, pero lo que hacía la cosa insólita para la mente de Lucy era el que Gray estuviera sobre ella, desnudo ¡de verdad desde ahí se veía que no tenía nada encima!

El corazón de Lucy comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, _"¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?"_, se preguntaba en su mente sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Claramente Gray estaba demasiado cerca de Erza, y Erza estaba como si nada, mirándolo fijamente como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte. De pronto el rostro de Gray se acerca lentamente al de Erza, ¡parece que la va a…!

Apartó de golpe la vista, con la cara enrojecida y las dos manos sobre el pecho, apretando el lugar donde su corazón latía desbocado de excitación. No podía verlo, no, ¡no podía creerlo que era otra cosa!, ¡Erza y Gray…!

"_¡Son amantes! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad ellos dos tienen algo…!"_

Por más que se lo repitiera mil veces en la cabeza no terminaba de asimilarlo, y el escuchar lo que parecían ser… ¿gemidos de…? ¡¿Erza? La cara de Lucy se hizo un tomate reluciente mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos para no gritar. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que dos de su grupo fueran novios, o amantes, o que sencillamente tuvieran algo joder. Y tener que darse por enterada de esta manera era lo más traumatizante del asunto.

Mierda, tenía que salir de allí y olvidar el asunto, por el bien de su mente pura.

— ¿De qué hablas? —La voz jadeante de Gray llegó a sus oídos con un aire excesivamente seductor, o los nervios hacían que sonaran así—tu temperatura jamás me ha molestado, ni cuando estás tan ardiente como ahora.

"_¡SUFICIENTE, NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!"_, bramó Lucy en su interior y salió pirada del pasillo como quien la lleva el demonio.

Ahora no iba a poder ver a Gray a la cara sin acordarse de esa frasecita.

-v-

Tan dicho como hecho, Lucy había evitado mirar a Gray en todo lo que llevaba en el día. No podía… ¡sencillamente no podía!

Y menos tras no poder sacarse esas morbosas imágenes de la cabeza:

_«Ahí está ella, tendida en una cama con las sábanas húmedas de sudor, su ropa, esa blusa a la que le faltan los tres o cuatro primeros botones dejando una vista generosa de sus senos, también está humedecida por el fluido corporal, eso remarca las zonas de su piel. Ese cabello escarlata esparramado en las almohadas. Hay calor. Más porque el cuerpo formado de Gray le corta la poca ventilación que entra por la ventana de la habitación. Nudista descarado, piensa Erza, mientras él se va acercando sin previsiones a sus labios para probarlos como en incontables noches de pasión hiz…»_

— ¡QUE YA DEJA DE PENSAR ESO, JODEEEEEEER!

El grito dejó a varios mirando a la rubia con caras extrañadas. Lucy tenía las manos en la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse algo de ella, ¡Y claro que quería sacarse algo! ¡Las pervertidas idea que se le habían metido en la cabeza con esa visión de la mañana!

—… _ni cuando estás tan ardiente como ahora _—había dicho Gray en su cabeza.

— ¡AHHH! ¡Ya cállate, Gray! —espetó Lucy golpeando la barra con un puño y su rostro desquiciado.

—Gray no está aquí, ya se ha ido a casa Lucy —le dijo la suave voz de Mirajane desde el otro lado de la barra.

—No, seguramente está con Erza, ¡haciendo esas cosas! —exclamó descontrolada, Mirajane no entendía esa reacción.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué cosas? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Uhgg… no sé que voy a hacer con esto Mira —resolló Lucy que apenas podía con su propio peso sobre la barra—no sé a quien decírselo, no sé como olvidarlo…

— ¿Tiene que ver con Gray?

—Y con Erza —completó.

— ¡Oh!, ¿qué pasa con esos dos? —Preguntó aún más interesada.

—Mm… —se mostró dudosa de contarle a Mirajane, pero recordando con quien hablaba se sintió con algo de confianza para contárselo—es que… vi a Gray con Erza… en una situación un poco… comprometedora.

— ¡¿Oh, enserio? —Mira se tapó la boca para no alzar la voz, y siguió con un tono algo más confidencial—, ¿y qué fue lo que viste, Lucy?

—Pues… —Lucy hizo un esfuerzo por describir la situación en simples palabras resumidas—estaban muy… juntos. Creo que Gray estaba desnudo.

—Bueno, Gray tiene esa mala manía —reconoció Mirajane sin hacerse espavientos.

—No pero, a Erza tampoco se le veía… mucha ropa —hizo énfasis en el detalle alcanzando a sonrojarse. Mirajane se tornó pensativa.

—Hmm, cuando le llevé la sopa solo tenía una blusa encima —recordó—creo que con esa fiebre no le apetecería tener nada más, ni ropa interior.

"_Seguramente Gray se la quitó…"_, dijo a traición la vocecita de su mente, consiguiendo que Lucy diera la cara contra la madera otra vez.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No puedo evitar pensar que ellos…! ¡Qué ellos…! ¡Qué Erza y Gray lo…! —Se interrumpía a sí misma porque no podía terminar esas frases, ¡una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo como si ya fuera una realidad!

— ¿Qué tienen Gray y Erza, Lucy? —la voz de Natsu la hizo entrar en razón, parecía que llegaba de algún lugar.

—A-aah, ¡nada!, ¡es qué…! —Mierda otra vez, no podía decírselo a Natsu, en parte porque esas cosas eran privadas y, si Erza ni Gray habían dicho algo era porque querían hacerlo secreto ¿no?, así que comentarlo con otros no parecía ser buena idea.

—Erza está enferma, tiene fiebre un poco alta y Gray estuvo por la mañana tratando de bajarla —excusó Mirajane hábilmente con una sonrisa—no tienes que preocuparte Natsu, está bien descansando allá arriba.

Natsu al inicio puso una cara de… no tragarse por completo el cuento de Mira, o eso pensó Lucy al verlo pensativo tan de repente. Luego en su rostro apareció esa auténtica sonrisa.

—Entiendo, la visitaré un rato —dijo antes de irse directamente a las escaleras.

Mirajane y Lucy le miraron irse.

—Creo que es mejor mantener esto con discreción, Lucy —aconsejó Mira—no creo que a Erza le guste que hablen de su vida privada a sus espaldas.

—Pienso lo mismo Mira, si Erza no ha dicho nada y Gray tampoco… sus razones deben de tener.

—Perfecto, entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse —sonrió Mirajane dando por solucionada la angustia de Lucy, quien le correspondió con el mismo ánimo.

-v-

—Aaah, que alivio —dijo Lucy en voz alta para sí misma—sí que estaba un poco tonta al ponerme nerviosa por cosas así.

El día había terminado dando lugar a la noche, e iba de camino a su casa con la conciencia más tranquila. Hablar con Mirajane había sido una gran manera de relajarse, si solo necesitaba eso, hablarlo con alguien de confianza. Ahora solo debía dejar el asunto en fingir que no sabía nada hasta que… ¡bueno! ¡Qué importa!

Afuera el gremio parecía muy tranquilo, las luces superiores eran las únicas que estaban encendidas. Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa al edificio, venían bien unos días así de cuando en cuando y…

La mueca se torció por algo que captó su atención.

La ventana de una de las habitaciones se abría dando lugar a un cuerpo, o tal vez… si su vista no le fallaba esa persona cargaba a otra en su espalda. Sí, era eso. Alguien escapaba por allí con alguien más. La curiosidad actuaba por Lucy por segunda vez ese día, moviendo sus pies para que se acercara a ver mejor y con cuidado de no ser vista.

"_¿Quiénes serán…?"_

Siguió a la silueta hasta que le vio detenerse en uno de los balcones del tercer piso.

Con la luz de la luna podía distinguir de quienes se trataban, y para lo que había supuesto al inicio, por reconocer que la figura que iba en la espalda del otro era Erza, gracias a ese inconfundible cabello rojo. Quien la llevaba afuera no era Gray como supuso al inicio.

—Aah, creo que así está mejor.

Se trataba de Natsu.

"_Pero… ¿Qué hace Natsu ahí?"_

Algo en el interior le advirtió a Lucy que no lo averiguara, pero la curiosidad y el querer asegurarse de que no era nada grande ya le habían hecho moverse para escuchar con claridad lo que decían, pegando la espalda contra el muro y mirando desde abajo al balcón.

—Sí, está bastante fresco —escuchó decir a Erza quien bajaba de la espalda de Natsu, al parecer con el propósito de sentarse, o eso pensó Lucy antes de ver como Natsu la atraía suavemente de la cintura en un gesto de acurrucarle en su regazo.

"_¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando Natsu tiene la confianza de hacer eso con Erza?"_

Entonces recordó alguna de las veces donde Erza se mostraba afectuosa con Natsu, como cuando le noqueó en el tren para que durmiera en su regazo. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Erza eso podría considerarse afecto ¿cierto?, pensó Lucy. Tal vez era normal que alguna vez Natsu quisiera retribuírselo, sobretodo ahora que estaba un poco enferma.

Elevó la vista de nuevo, creyó ver a Erza sentada de espaldas a Natsu con este refugiándole en sus brazos. De acuerdo, no quería admitir que quizás esa escena era un poco comprometedora… porque viéndoles bien, así parecían una pareja de novios.

"_Imposible, Erza está con Gray, y no creo que Erza sea capaz de…"_

— ¿Crees que ha sido tu culpa? —escuchar la voz de Erza interrumpió sus pensamientos invitándole a prestar atención.

Natsu no le contestó.

A Lucy le pareció raro.

—No lo es, yo estoy bien —afirmó Erza, casi la imaginaba sonreír levemente al decir eso por el tono suave y calmo de su voz que buscaba alejar las preocupaciones de Natsu. —El aire fresco de la noche me sienta bien, gracias por traerme Natsu.

Lucy seguía esperando que Natsu dijese algo, ¿por qué no decía nada?

Estando desde donde estaba tenía muy pocas maneras de ver lo que sucedía, si tan solo pudiera verlos desde un punto más alto… El foco en la mente de Lucy se encendió, junto a ese balcón quedaba un árbol lo suficientemente alto para ver con claridad. Esa vez ni siquiera pensó en lo entrometida que podía estar siendo al espiar a dos de sus amigos, tenía que saber que sucedía con Erza y Natsu.

Trepó con algunas dificultades pero al final logró llegar a una rama alta, y sin ser pillada siendo lo mejor. Lucy se acercó un poco al borde y apartó las hojas que le impedían la vista al balcón. Ahí estaban esos dos, sentados en el suelo del balcón en la posición en que Lucy creía haberlos visto, sin embargo, notó que Natsu mantenía el rostro oculto bajo el cuello de Erza, como si se negara a mirarle o…

"_¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu?"_

De pronto, le vio sobresaltarse cuando la mano de Erza acarició con afecto los cabellos del dragonslayer. Erza tenía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

—Ya es suficiente, no me duelen tanto como anoche —dijo en susurro, pero Lucy alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Erza… —masculló Natsu.

—Vamos, levanta esa cara, me estás haciendo cosquillas —rió.

Natsu levantó la vista, no se veía animado de principio, pero enseguida asomó esa sonrisa draconiana a los labios.

—Lo siento enserio, me fue imposible controlarme —se disculpó Natsu—sabes que me gustan las noches calientes, Erza —agregó en un tono que le erizó los vellos a Lucy, y eso que no estaba tan cerca como Erza.

"_Espera un segundo, Natsu… ¡No me digas que tú…!"_

No podía ser, ¿o sí?

Ahora Lucy esperaba la reacción de Erza para aclararse de una vez por todas.

Erza se giró con lentitud hacia Natsu dándole el costado derecho, como su rostro estaba cara a cara con el de Natsu no podía ver sus expresiones, solo la cabellera de Erza obstruyendo su espalda. Le inquietaba que estuviese así de cerca de Natsu y…

—Lo sé —le respondió ella.

El corazón de Lucy dio un brinco cuando le pareció ver el rostro de Erza ladeándose de un lado, al principio no lo comprendió hasta que… vio como era una de las manos de Natsu quien acomodaba su cabeza por detrás de esta como si…

"_¡Cómo si la estuviera besando!"_

A Lucy se le cayó el labio inferior de la incredulidad, ¡Erza estaba engañando a Gray con Natsu!, ¡imposible! ¡Erza no era de esas mujeres…! ella jamás traicionaría a sus amigos… ella jamás…

Con cada cosa que pasaba Lucy sentía que desconocía más y más a Erza. Lo que sus ojos veían tenía que ser un beso apasionado entre ambos, porque ninguno se movía de su lugar y la mano de Natsu se afianzaba más y más en la nuca de Erza, y…

"_No puedo soportarlo… ¡tengo que dejar de ver esto!"_

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver ni escuchar lo que sucedía en el balcón.

—Seguramente la temperatura estará más fresca mañana en la noche —habló Erza dando la cara al frente—me gustaría que nos bañásemos en el lago del bosque de Magnolia como cuando éramos niños.

"_¡PERO QUE CLASE DE PROPOSICIÓN INDECOROSA ES ESA ERZA!"_

Lucy se esperaba ese sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu, por supuesto que le tenía que dar vergüenza algo como eso, lo que no se esperaba era su contestación:

—Mm… pero, no creo que a Gray le guste la idea.

"_¡Por supuesto que no le va a gustar Natsu! ¡Estás saliendo con su chica!"_

—Descuida, yo me encargaré de eso —aseguró Erza con una sonrisa pícara.

Tampoco se esperaba que alguna vez Erza sonara en sus oídos tan descarada.

No podía ser cierto… ¡Erza no podía estar jugando con los sentimientos de Gray! ¡Y para colmo Natsu no podía estar siendo cómplice de ello!

La cabeza le daba vueltas con tanta información recibida, se sentía mareada sin saber que hacer con todo lo que sabía. Los dramas amorosos jamás habían sido su fuerte y menos siendo tercera en situación de sus amigos.

Y Natsu se veía tan cariñoso con Erza… cosa que contrastaba con el atrevido Gray que era más apasionado…

"_¡¿Y por qué demonios estoy pensando quien de los dos se ve mejor con Erza?"_, chilló Lucy en las paredes de su mente, haciendo un esfuerzo porque eso no saliera de su boca a la que acallaba con sus manos. Si la descubrían podía meterse en un lío gordo. Ya pensaría que hacer mañana con todo eso.

Con ese pensamiento bajó del árbol y se fue lo más deprisa que pudo a su casa, sin poder sacarse un sinfín de ideas y cosas de la mente.

-v-

La mente, un órgano del cuerpo tan efectivo como problemático cuando no puedes olvidar algo, cuando tu subconsciente te castiga de tal manera que te hace ver esas cosas que no quieres ver mientras duermes.

_«Escucha el sonido de la regadera, hay alguien bañándose, piensa Lucy observando la escena. Reconoce el cabello escarlata de Erza, mojado y cayendo en cascada por su espalda, a la cual se adhiere. Lucy recuerda la primera vez que vio desnuda a Erza, y cuando dijo que se veía increíble no había sido solo por alagar. De recordar eso, se extrañó de estar con ella en el baño, ¿por qué estaban compartiendo la misma ducha en primer lugar?_

_No tiene tiempo para responder, ve que alguien pasa un brazo por debajo de los pechos de Erza y la atrae, ¡sorpresa! ¡Ahí está Gray!, aparece sin pudor alguno desnudo con los cabellos humedecidos por el agua de la regadera y una expresión excesivamente matadora en el rostro. No encuentra sorpresa en Erza, quien permanece como si supiera lo que está pasando y no sintiera el menor desconcierto. Desconcierto que si sentía Lucy, a quien se le tiñen las mejillas de rojo al ver como Gray ataca el cuello de Erza con lujuria, y ella responde estremeciéndose, Lucy también se estremece de verla. _

_¿Qué ocurre?, no lo sabe._

_Se tapa los ojos como una niña, no puede seguir viéndolo, el como Gray se apodera de sus pechos y los presiona pellizcando sus pezones endurecidos… ¡Me van provocar una hemorragia nasal!, piensa Lucy enrojeciendo más y más con cada cosa que ve a Gray hacerle a Erza, y esta que no se contiene de responder, Lucy siente que gime con Erza cuando Gray la toca. _

"_¡Seré pervertida! ¡Tengo que detenerlos o salir de aquí!"_

_Quiere escapar._

_Pero por alguna razón, todavía no muy lógica para ella, no puede moverse de allí._

_Y tiene que ver como Gray murmura el nombre de Erza contra el oído de esta mientras su mano se acerca peligrosamente hacia esa zona…_

"_¡Maldita sea Gray, deja de tocarla en mis narices! ¡Y tú Erza deja de gemir tanto!", exclama histérica en su mente, ya que por alguna razón no puede abrir la boca o interactuar con ellos, de hecho, ellos hacen como que ella no está ahí, no la miran, solo están ocupados en lo suyo._

_Pero no puede detenerlo, no, no puede detenerlos, y eso genera un terror en Lucy como quien no puede despertar de un sueño por más que luche. No logra escapar de ahí, ni puede hablar, solo observar, observar y sentir… por alguna subliminal razón siente como si la que estuviera allí fuese ella y no Erza. _

_Se muerde el labio inferior, o cree que hace el gesto. La angustia de Lucy sube sincronizadamente con la excitación de Erza, o puede que esté excitada como ella por el hecho de ver y escuchar, imaginar el placer que siente. El morbo de la cuestión hace que incluso gima involuntariamente con Erza, como en coro, pese a contenerse de eso, se muerde más fuerte los labios para no caer en el círculo. Se resiste._

_Y cuando piensa que puede aguantarlo aparece algo mucho más inconcebible. _

"_¡¿Natsu?" _

_El dragonslayer se materializa de la nada, pero no es eso lo que desconcierta a Lucy sino lo siguiente: Natsu toma el rostro encendido de Erza en sus manos y une sus labios con los de ella, hace que sus bocas encajen a la perfección y se apoderan la una de la otra._

"_¡¿Pero qué rayos…?" _

_Lo inconcebible no es que la esté besando, tampoco que ignore que está con Gray, es como si… es como si ellos tres estuviesen seguros de su existencia, cada uno por su lado, y estuviesen tomando a Erza cada uno por su propio lado. Ellos lo aceptan, y ella también lo hace, parece que sonríe en medio de las caricias de Gray y los besos de Natsu. _

"_Erza… tú…" _

_Y justo cuando Lucy siente que Natsu voltea a verla, como notando por primera vez su existencia en ese desconocido lugar, todo se vuelve blanco y desaparece de su vista.»_

Cuando logra despertar de ese sueño lo hace con un profundo gemido y un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Tiene la desagradable sospecha de que acaba de venirse y por eso siente húmeda la panty. Joder, malditos sueños mojados, maldita mente pervertida, ¡por un tubo a los tres que ni en sueños la dejan en paz!

—Voy a enloquecer… si no hablo con Erza sobre esto voy a enloquecer… —murmura medio dormida de camino al baño para cambiarse la ropa interior, ya presentía que tras eso no iba a dormir bien el resto de las horas nocturnas.

-v-

Lucy inspira una, dos, tres veces antes de atreverse a levantar los nudillos y hacer sonar la puerta de la habitación 77.

—Pase —oye decir a Erza del otro lado.

Entra en la habitación. Como la primera vez que la vio no fue precisamente con claridad, tuvo que sorprenderse de lo acogedora que se veía. No era tan grande como la pieza de Erza en Fairy Hills, que eran cinco habitaciones en una para abarcar todas las armaduras que no podía llevar en su inventario, en cambio tenía una ventana de puertas abierta, con vista a los alrededores, y unos pocos muebles, lo más esencial.

Erza estaba sentada en la cama, vestía un camisón fresco de lino blanco que le sentaba bien para estar enferma, de hecho, lucía bastante recuperada para seguir todavía con fiebre.

—Lucy, que bueno verte —la saludó Erza contenta de tener con quien hablar tras varias horas de estar sin hacer nada (más porque el maestro no la dejaba que por otra cosa)

— ¿Cómo estás, Erza? —Correspondió al saludo acercándose a sentarse en la silla que daba junto a la cama—, te ves muy sana.

—Estoy bien, solo se me subió la temperatura por el clima de ayer —explicó con total calma—Mira dice que me resfrié por la misión de hace tres días donde pasamos frío.

—Sí, si lo recuerdo. —Eso tenía sentido, puede que de verdad se hubiera enfermado y no fuera excusa de lo que pensaba, para estar a solas con Gray…

Erza se percató de que algo le sucedía a Lucy que callaba de repente, como si le costara decir algo que probablemente era el motivo de su visita.

— ¿Pasa algo, Lucy? —Se aventuró.

—Erza… —trato de empezar, reunió algo más de valor para seguir— ¿Tú tienes…? Tú… —se mordió el labio, la mirada de Erza la instó a seguir— ¿Has tenido o tienes… un amante?

Al principio parecía que la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Erza al abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego esa expresión se rompió con una breve risita divertida ante la cara cohibida de Lucy.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿Quieres algún consejo?

— ¡N-no!, ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No es sobre mí…! —insistió Lucy creyendo que Erza había malinterpretado su pregunta, tal vez se debía a que no estaba yendo al grano.

—Bueno, en ese caso te diré que no —respondió—no tengo o he tenido a ninguna persona así en mi vida —se encogió de hombros.

A Lucy eso no le cocía, ¿Por qué Erza lo tendría que negar?, ¿acaso quería seguir haciendo con Natsu y Gray lo que quisiera?

"_Vamos Lucy, se un poco más directa, díselo…"_

— ¿Lucy? —llamó Erza tras otro pequeño silencio contenido de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué estás jugando con Gray…? —Consiguió decir sin tartamudear—y a Natsu… ¿por qué tienes que meter a Natsu en esto…?

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decir, ¿qué quieres decir con jugar con Gray y meter a Natsu en algo? —inquirió Erza sin comprender lo que Lucy trataba de decirle tan dificultosamente.

—Yo los vi… —admitió Lucy sonrojándose en el acto por la vergüenza de decirlo— ¡te vi ayer con Gray en este cuarto… besándose! —terminó de soltar.

Erza se quedó en una pieza todavía más sorprendida.

—Y después, anoche, Natsu y tú estuvieron en el balcón tan acaramelados y también… —Lucy ya no podía soportarlo, era el momento de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: — ¡También lo besaste a él! ¡Estás saliendo con los dos al mismo tiempo! ¡Y Natsu lo sabe! ¡Y juegan con Gray! ¡Y…!

—Lucy —el tono cortante de Erza logró el efecto que quería, callarla— ¿Por qué piensas tú que estaría jugando con los sentimientos de Natsu, o de Gray? —Preguntó seria— ¿Me crees ese tipo de persona?

—Yo… —Lucy se encogió en la silla, sintiéndose algo culpable de acusar a Erza de esas cosas, a pesar de haber visto o creído visto hacerlas—yo no quiero, yo no quise decir, ¡Yo no creo que tú seas esa clase de mujer, Erza! ¡Tú jamás jugarías con sus sentimientos! —terminó diciendo con firmeza.

Erza sonrió por esa contestación.

—Es por eso que no lo entiendo, no puedo comprender que fue lo que vi y…

—Esta bien —la cayó suavemente tomando sus manos—si quieres que te explique lo que viste lo haré, no tengo problema.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No Erza! ¡Tú no me debes explicaciones de ningún tipo! —negó Lucy con vehemencia.

—Pero si no lo hago seguirás haciéndote ideas que no son aunque no lo quieras —concluyó razonable.

—Bueno, pues… puede que tengas razón —asintió.

—Muy bien —Erza se sonrió—entonces vamos desde el inicio: ¿Qué fue lo primero que viste o escuchaste?

—Ayer iba a visitarte y, me pareció oír a Gray —Erza hizo un movimiento de asentimiento—vi por un lado de la puerta que él… estaba sobre ti, desnudo —desvió la mirada sintiéndose abochornada, apretó los párpados enrojeciendo violentamente de nuevo— ¡Y dijo que nunca le habías molestado cuando estabas tan ardiente como ahora! —citó recordando exactamente la maldita frase que Gray había dicho.

Erza se echó a reír rompiendo con la tensión de Lucy.

—Entiendo, creo entender porqué pensaste lo que pensaste —se calmó y prosiguió—: Gray vino a visitarme por la mañana, suele andar desnudo por el gremio en los días con extremo calor como el de ayer, y por más que quisiera obligarle a vestirle no podía… —recordó apretando el puño con una sonrisa furiosa. Erza era de quienes odiaba no salirse con la suya. Controló ese repentino acceso de enojo y siguió contando. —Se asustó de verme con tanta temperatura, Gray es sensible a ello ya que su temperatura corporal es más baja que la de cualquiera, por eso… insistió en enfriarme.

— ¿Enfriarte? —Lucy no entendía.

—Sí, se había colocado encima de mí porque quería usar su magia para bajarme la fiebre —explicó—como no podía hacer mucho estando tan poco hidratada no pude oponer demasiada resistencia…

Lucy tuvo que interrumpir ese segundo acceso de enojo para que Erza prosiguiera.

—E-entonces, ¿solo te enfriaba? ¿Y qué eran esos gem…? ¡Digo, sonidos que se escuchaban del cuarto!

—Era yo, me quejaba porque me estaba congelando demasiado —recalcó Erza mostrando desagrado de solo recordarlo—casi me da una hipotermia. Por suerte logré controlarlo —dijo chocando un puño contra su palma, Lucy ya sabía a lo que se refería con "controlarlo".

—A-ahora lo entiendo mejor —comprendió— ¿Y Natsu?, ¿Qué sucedió con él?, ¿Por qué estaban tan… juntos?

—Supo que el idiota de Gray había intentado congelarme, y de paso que me sentía sofocada de estar todo el día en cama. Salir al balcón fue su idea, y me mantenía abrazada porque todavía estaba muy fría.

—Entiendo… eso lo comprendo pero, ¿qué pasó en ese momento en el que te acercaste tanto a Natsu y…? parecía que lo besabas… —Lucy cayó en ese momento, miró a Erza quien no decía nada inmediatamente, ¿habría sido por algo?, o de verdad eso si fue un…

—Concurso de miradas —contestó Erza repentinamente.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó blanca como el papel.

—Eso es, fue un concurso de miradas, y Natsu perdió —dijo jactanciosa.

—Espera, ¿tan cerca para un concurso de miradas? —Lucy no se lo podía creer.

—Tenía que desconcentrarlo de alguna manera —se encogió de hombros despreocupada—son estrategias de batalla.

—Hm, creo que entiendo, jeje —mejor hacer como que se lo creía, pensó Lucy.

—Y bueno, ¿estás mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias Erza… —agradeció más porque ya no tendría que imaginar cosas y tener sueños pervertidos—siento mucho haber dudado de ti, fui una tonta.

—Descuida Lucy, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera —la disculpó Erza.

— ¡Bueno!, creo que mejor te dejo descansar, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la casa —dijo despidiéndose mucho más tranquila y de mejores ánimos.

—Hasta luego Lucy.

La muchacha salió mucho más fresca de cuando había entrado, volvía a tener los pies sobre la tierra aliviada de que sus amigos no fueran un trío o algo por el estilo. ¡Adiós sueños pervertidos e imágenes descabelladas!

Erza se asomó a la ventana, veía con una sonrisa a una feliz Lucy que daba saltitos de dicha.

Suspiró algo más tranquila, y abrió la ventana para asomar la mitad del cuerpo fuera.

—Entonces ya saben, ¿no chicos?, esta noche en el lago del bosque —dispuso con total tranquilidad.

En el techo, Natsu y Gray se miraban de brazos cruzados con los rostros rojos de vergüenza.

Sabía Dios que planeaba Erza hacerles esa noche cuando fueran a bañarse en el lago del bosque como cuando eran unos chiquillos.

-v-

* * *

¿A qué no se lo esperaban xD?, desde que leí el capítulo del manga cuando Erza le propone a Natsu y Gray bañarse juntos como cuando eran pequeños me quedó la cuestión de escribir algo sobre los tres, un trío muy tentador ¿eh?

Lo siento mucho por Lucy, primera vez que atina en sus sospechas rebuscadas y jamás lo sabrá (?)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
